The Love We Shared
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. After Goten's death, Trunks is remembering the time they spent together and how everything came to be.


Disclaimer: Do u hafta ask?

Summary: Trunks is remembering the life he shared with Goten.

Notes: Nothing to say except the line things ---- which r only to separate stuff but u could have figured that out.

Author's Notes: :_wails_: So sad! Sorry I'm always so mean but he had to die! Just read and it'll be okay. Bleh and I've only had 4 hours of sleep so it may be off a tad. But don't let that stop u!

----------

Capsule Corp was busy as the two saiyan mothers moved about the large house. All the commotion was being caused by Chi-Chi and Bulma who were contemplating introducing their two sons to each other.

Gohan hovered about the scene and shook his head at what such a big deal they were making this simple matter.

"I'm sure they'll get along fine mom." Gohan said patiently.

The two women finally relented and the two chibis were placed gently into the cage-like playpen by their mothers.

"Isn't that adorable, they look so sweet together." Bulma cooed.

"Yeah, you can already tell they're going to be close." Chichi agreed.

Trunks and Goten merely looked at each other as they were left in the playpen together.

"Gohan, keep an eye on them while we go make lunch." Chichi said over her shoulder.

"Okay mom." Gohan sighed.

After the adults had left Gohan rolled his eyes and went downstairs to watch television.

Trunks and Goten continued staring at each other until Chibi Trunks finally reached out and softly hit Goten on the head.

"Ow!" Goten squeaked in his tiny baby voice.

Trunks stuck his tongue out and continued to crawl closer to the dark haired baby.

"Mine!" He announced as he took a firm grasp of Goten's wild locks.

"No!" Goten pouted.

"Hai!" Trunks said and pushed against Goten's body to steady himself on his feet.

"No, no!" Goten threw his chubby arms in the air.

Trunks giggled and proceeded to lift himself over the safety bar of the pen by using Goten's head as a stepping stool.

With a final push he dropped to the ground with a soft thud as his diaper cushioned the fall. He looked back up to the pen he had been in and waved.

"Buh bye." He giggled.

"No!" Goten began to tear up, sticking his hand out to stop the elder.

Trunks ignored him and began crawling away until a shrill wail pierced through the house. The baby froze as footsteps rushed up the stairs toward the room they had been left in. Gohan spied him and shook his head.

"Tru-chan, you have to stay with Goten." He sighed tiredly as he lifted the tiny baby.

"Mine." Trunks drooled on Gohan shirt.

Gohan frowned in slight disgust. "Yeah, well you can keep it because I don't want it."

Trunks giggled as they entered the room and a whimpering Goten continued to sob quietly.

"Aw, you see Tru-chan, you left Goten all alone in here." Gohan scolded lightly.

The still captive baby held out his arms toward the oncoming figures. "Tru-chan." Goten sniffed.

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow Goten, your first word besides no." He smiled. "Have to go tell mom." He winked.

With that he placed Trunks in the playpen and lifted the sides higher to prevent future escape. He left the room and the two demi-saiyans continued to sit in silence.

"Mine!" Trunks pointed to Goten.

He crawled over to the younger and hugged him as he would a teddy bear. Goten giggled and leaned against the purple haired baby.

"Tru-chan." He smiled sweetly.

They cuddled against each other and quickly began to fall asleep.

"Mine." Trunks murmured as he drifted off.

----------

That's right Goten, you were mine. We were always meant for each other though weren't we Chibi? I claimed you and from that day on we were inseparable.

Even as we grew older we knew that we would never leave the other alone. But that's where we were wrong Goten.

Because you did leave me alone. I am all alone everyday and I will never see you again.

----------

"Hey Go-chan, I betcha I can beat you to my house and back." A young Trunks said suddenly.

"Huh?" Goten paused as he was about to lick his ice cream.

"A race silly, I know I can beat you." Trunks repeated.

"No fair Trunks! We always do what you wanna do." Goten pouted.

"Well that's because I'm the strongest." He said proudly.

"Nuh uh." Goten retorted.

"Yeah I am, and my dad is the strongest too." Trunks said proudly.

"Nuh uh! _My_ daddy's the strongest in the whole world, my momma said so!" Goten argued.

"Well he can't be 'cus he's dead!" Trunks stuck his tongue out.

A soft splat was heard as the ice cream cone was dropped into the grass. Goten sniffed as tears came to his eyes and his lower lip trembled as he looked up at Trunks with a sad expression.

"Chibi, I didn't mean it! Please don't cry!" Trunks said hurriedly.

"You _did_ mean it!" Goten sobbed. "You're mean Trunks-kun!"

"Oh Goten, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Trunks apologized.

With that he embraced his younger friend in a comforting hug, squeezing tightly and patting his back in reassurance.

"You see Chibi, it's okay, you don't have to cry anymore." Trunks said.

Goten sniffed and nodded his head. Trunks pulled him away at arms length and looked into his eyes.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Goten sighed.

"Good, don't worry Goten, I'll always be here for you." Trunks announced proudly.

"Really?" He asked, eyes shining brightly.

"Always." Trunks smiled in return.

----------

I wasn't there to protect you that day though, was I Go-chan? I always told you I would be there to catch you when you fell.

I wasn't there, and that's what eats at me everyday. I wasn't there to stop death in its tracks, I wasn't there to stop it from taking you from me.

And now I'm paying for the lie I told to you, I am alone forever. I'll never see your bright smile, or your dark eyes that always hypnotized me with their beauty.

All I have now are the memories of you. And even now I'm starting to forget. Why must I be tortured like this? Why can't I remember you Goten? All I want to do is remember…

----------

"Damn you, save him!" Trunks screamed.

The blood was everywhere, and it continued to flow from the battered body clutched desperately in Trunks' arms. He ignored the screams around him and focused on Goten.

"We can't boy, he's too far gone." Vegeta growled his reply.

"You bastards, both of you!" Trunks raged. "Give me a damn sensu bean before it's too late!"

Goku remained still as the rain poured around them. "We don't have any." He said flatly.

Trunks stared in shock at those harsh words. "You too Goku? You're just going to stand back and let your son die?!" He cried.

Goku looked away from the desperate boy. "It's better this way." He said simply.

Trunks shook his head. "No. I can't believe you're doing this."

Ignoring their fathers and the crowd that had formed around them, he lifted Goten's limp body into his arms and struggled to the sky.

----------

Bastards, all of them. I wish they would all die and rot in the deepest pits of hell for their sins. Even this fate would not atone for what they did though.

Nothing will ever right their wrongs. They have killed the one person who meant the most to me and they shall pay in blood.

They had the chance to save him, they had the power but they didn't. They let him die in my arms, crying for his lost life.

I'll have my revenge though, they'll all die for our pain. But you must know the rest, because before death there was life, and we did live Chibi, it was short but the time we spent together was good.

----------

"Hey Trunks, you wanna come hang out with me and Paris at my place?" Goten offered.

They were sitting in Trunks' bedroom at Capsule Corp, listening to loud music and just hanging out.

Trunks frowned. "I don't like her." He replied simply.

Goten looked surprised. "Why not? I thought you agreed she would be a good girlfriend." He argued.

Trunks shrugged as he spread out on his bed. "I don't like anyone who takes you away from me." He mumbled.

Goten chuckled. "What are you jealous?" He smiled.

Trunks pushed himself off the bed and brushed past his startled friend. "I'm going to get a snack, you want something?" He asked as he moved toward the door.

"Trunks stop." Goten said firmly.

Trunks paused and bowed his head, back still facing the other boy. "What Goten?" He asked softly.

"You never answered my question." Goten pointed out.

Trunks shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I am." He said.

Goten's eyes widened and Trunks made move to leave. "Trunks wait, I need to tell you something." Goten held out his hand.

Trunks turned as Goten jumped and latched himself around Trunks' neck. Trunks was in short shocked and pleasantly surprised as their lips were pressed together in a firm kiss.

Goten pulled away slowly and smiled. "I don't like Paris either." He said.

Trunks blinked back to his senses and then smirked. "That's all you had to say." He said slyly as they moved to explore each other's mouths again.

----------

Sweet romance, it's such a short thing, but ours was the forever kind. We went through so much together and we still found each other in the end.

So many people stood in our way, especially our parents, but we fought their wrath and we were strong. But do you think we can fight them forever?

I hope so, because that's how long I will love you Goten.

----------

"You're what?!" Chi-Chi screeched.

Goten winced at the shrill sound. "We're in love." He repeated.

Goten and Trunks stood before their mothers, finally having admitted to their secret affair.

Bulma shook her head. "I don't understand how this could have happened." She said morbidly.

"Mom, it's not that bad." Trunks argued.

Bulma ignored him. "Where did I go wrong?" She murmured to herself.

Chi-Chi on the other hand was taking the matter far more harshly.

"I can't believe my son is a pervert!" She screamed. "I never raised you to be that way!"

Goten sighed and looked to his lover. "This isn't working, maybe we should go." He said softly.

Trunks shrugged. "If you want to Chibi, it makes no difference to me." He replied.

Goten nodded sadly and turned to their mothers. "Mom we're going to go now." He broke into her rant.

She paused and looked at him incredulously. "No you're not." She said.

Goten frowned. "What?" He demanded.

"I'm not letting you near that sick fag anymore, you're coming home with me." She snapped.

Bulma sat up at her comment. "Excuse me, but my son is not a sick fag." She pointed angrily. "You're son corrupted _my_ baby."

Trunks groaned. "We need to get out of here before our dad's hear about this." He groaned.

Goten nodded and they walked out of their one time shelter, ignoring the screaming that followed.

----------

If only they could see how much we loved each other, maybe then they would have understood. But they were all blinded by society and because of that we were looked down upon by everyone. Does it really matter what form love takes? Can't they be happy that we had love at all?

It's just not fair that they think they can rule our lives forever. They think that words and empty threats will scare us away from each other. But once you feel happiness you don't want to let it go.

And believe me Goten, I found heaven with you. You were my angel and continue to be even now.

----------

"Brat!" Vegeta roared.

Trunks' wide eyes glanced over his shoulder toward his fuming father. Goten was huddled in his arms and he refused to let go of the comfort.

"Let go of that third class nothing!" He snarled as he stalked closer to their position.

Trunks sneered. "Never." He spat.

Vegeta's dark eyes widened and flashed teal as his hair shot gold. "Kakarot!" He roared.

Both the boys froze in fear. Goku wasn't really there was he? But on closer inspection they saw that he indeed was and he reluctantly came beside Vegeta.

"Dad?" Goten said in confusion.

Goku shook his head roughly and glared at the two. "You're not my son." He growled.

"W-what?" Goten wondered hurtfully.

Goku looked away. "My son isn't like you, he has a wife and daughter. A respectable family." He said softly.

Goten eyes watered painfully and he buried his face in Trunks' chest. "No." He whimpered.

"The same goes with you brat, if I see your queer little face around Bra I'll kill you on the spot." Vegeta snapped.

Trunks' clenched his teeth and held Goten closer. "I don't care, just leave us alone." He whispered.

Vegeta scoffed. "I should kill you now but you're lucky Kakarot here has such a fucking soft heart." He smirked.

"Vegeta, let's just go." Goku said sadly, he didn't want to see the two boys any longer.

Vegeta spared them one last glance and followed Goku to the sky. When they had left Goten sobbed into Trunks shirt.

"Why Trunks? Why does everybody hate us?" He sniffed.

Trunks stroked his head lightly. "They don't understand it Goten, they fear what they don't know."

"Please, don't you leave me too." He pleaded.

Trunks was startled by his words. "Goten how could you ever think I would stop loving you?" He lifted Goten's chin so they could meet eyes. "I've already told you before, I'm going to be with you forever."

Goten chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck, kissing him lightly. "Good." He murmured.

----------

Why did I ever leave you that day? I should have known something would happen, that they wouldn't accept us so easily and let us be. Were you scared when it happened, did you call for me?

Kami Goten, I swear if I had known I would have never left you alone. That one thought haunts me, I could have changed your fate if I had been stronger.

----------

"I'll see you later Goten." Trunks waved as he walked out of their apartment.

Goten was draped in the doorway. "Bye sweety." He grinned.

Trunks chuckled and made his way down the stairs. As he walked into the sunlight and left the building he looked over his shoulder to see Goten standing on the veranda, still smiling lovingly.

Trunks entered his car, slamming his door behind him. He waved through the window and began to pull out of the driveway.

They had been forced from their homes and now Trunks struggled to support them, he had found a solid job in the business industry though he would never go near Capsule Corp.

He flipped on the radio and listened to the calming music beating through his sound system and kept his eyes on the road as he sipped his coffee lightly. He glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. Twenty minutes he had been driving but he wasn't worried about being late.

Trunks frowned as he suddenly felt a familiar spike of ki and he turned his head in the direction of the explosion of energy.

Suddenly his music cut off and he curiously listened to the woman on the radio.

"We interrupt this program to bring breaking news. It seems that there has been a terrible accident near the Capsule Corp area. From what our source on the scene can make out, it appears there are three figures arguing in the center of the destruction. The only way it can be described is by the fact that it looks as though a bomb was released. Now we will have more infor…"

Trunks deftly turned the radio off with a ki blast shooting from his nervous hand. It could only be Goten and their fathers.

"What are you doing Goten?" He gasped.

Paying no mind to the danger he could cause, Trunks jumped out of his car and took to the sky, flying in the direction of the wavering energies.

"Please don't let this be happening." He pleaded to any who were listening.

As he came to the familiar surroundings he choked back a sob, it was indeed as though a bomb had gone off. But he knew better as he saw the figures below.

He landed and roared angrily. "Where the fuck is he?!" He demanded.

Vegeta and Goku turned to him and Vegeta had the nerve to sneer. "I took care of him." He replied.

Trunks heart clenched in fear. "No." He whispered.

He ignored the two figures and moved past them to the large crater that had taken out the surrounding neighborhood. In the deepest center of the monstrosity he could make out the figure of Goten and he shook his head in denial as he floated down.

Vegeta continued talking from above and Trunks shuddered in anger as he leaned close to his koi.

"The little fucker decided to come over here and tell _me_ a thing or two." He laughed. "I of course put him in his place." He gloated.

Trunks fell to his knees and gently touched Goten's pale face. He remained unmoving and Trunks' hand wavered uncontrollably.

"Goku, why didn't you stop this?" He asked in horror.

As though at his own tears it slowly began to rain upon all those present. He glared from his position in the hole, silently demanding an answer from the earth's savior.

Goku merely shrugged. "It felt right." He said simply.

Trunks snapped and angrily turned super saiyan. "You fucking assholes! You did this to him now you fucking save him!" He screamed.

They remained silent and he then knew that Goten was lost.

----------

Everything is better now Goten, I have taken our revenge and they have all paid. I know you may not have blamed them but I do because I'm tired of being alone everyday.

I'm tired of mourning for you, knowing you will never return to me no matter how much I pray.

So why should I fight it anymore? I should just give in and accept it, you would want me to do that wouldn't you.

And I always want to make you happy.

----------

"Goten don't leave me, please answer me." Trunks cried over the unmoving form.

He had taken Goten to their favorite sparring area deep in the secluded forest. They had enjoyed so many good memories there and Trunks thought it fitting Goten should be witness it once more.

Goten's eyes opened groggily and he stared at Trunks with half-lidded dull orbs. "T-trunks." He stammered.

Trunks froze. "Goten?! You're okay, I knew you wouldn't leave me alone!" He sobbed.

Goten's breath shuddered in his chest and he released it with a gurgling moan. "L-love you Tru-chan." He managed to gasp.

"No Goten, don't say goodbye, I won't let you leave me." Trunks said fiercely.

Goten smiled weakly. "Too late." He closed his eyes slowly. "So sorry." He whispered.

Trunks could only stare as Goten's quivering chest rose and fell once more before his eyes and then there was only unnatural stillness.

"No." He whimpered.

He gripped Goten's shoulders roughly and shook him.

"Don't leave me!" He screamed into the silence.

----------

I killed them Goten, I killed them all for you. I never blamed you for leaving me though, no the blame fell onto those murderers.

And they died by my hand. I couldn't stand being reminded everyday that you were gone so I was forced to destroy the reminders.

I never knew blood to hold such beauty, but in those moments of slaughter it was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed.

It still enthralls me even as it bleeds from my own body. I know I shouldn't have given up and I should have lived for you but I couldn't, the loneliness is too intense.

I will no longer be alone though, I am coming to join you Goten. Just a few more moments of darkness and we will be joined…

-Owari-

----------

Author: Blah blah, so sad. :_laughs evilly_: Dija like? Well I like this one so bleh if u didn't. :_holds__ out hands_: Please review though!


End file.
